blade_and_soulfandomcom-20200222-history
Story Quests
Prologue: Paradise Lost * Chapter 1: Awakenings * Chapter 2: Morning Time at Heaven's Reach * Chapter 3: Looking for Lusung * Chapter 4: Master Hong's Summons * Chapter 5: Disciple of the Hongmoon School * Chapter 6: Training Begins * Chapter 7: The Proving Grounds * Chapter 8: Twilight's Edge Act I: Into the Woods * Chapter 1: From the Water * Chapter 2: Captain Dochun * Chapter 3: Dodan the Hero * Chapter 4: The Bamboo Blossom * Chapter 5: The Recovery * Chapter 6: The Honorable Mayor * Chapter 7: Endless Dusk * Chapter 8: Pirates and Thieves * Chapter 9: Caught off Guard * Chapter 10: South Anchor's Away! * Chapter 11: Gone Fishing * Chapter 12: Deep in the Gloomdross * Chapter 13: A Bridge Too Far Gone * Chapter 14: Drinking Problems * Chapter 15: Grin and Bear It * Chapter 16: The Eight Masters * Chapter 17: The Test of the Eight * Chapter 18: Shroom to Grow * Chapter 19: Unearthed Plot * Chapter 20: Abandoned Post * Chapter 21: Child's Slay * Chapter 22: The Informer * Chapter 23: The Family Man * Chapter 24: Take a Message * Chapter 25: Up in Arms * Chapter 26: The Rescue Party * Chapter 27: Into the Fire Act II: A Fistfull of Sand * Chapter 1: Stranger in a Strange Land * Chapter 2: You and What Army? * Chapter 3: Who Left Him in Charge? * Chapter 4: The Cult and the Lone Warrior * Chapter 5: The Trail of Dead * Chapter 6: Desperate Priestesses * Chapter 7: The Dark Glimpse * Chapter 8: Agents of the Stratus Empire * Chapter 9: Where There is Smoke * Chapter 10: The Burning Fields * Chapter 11: Doctor's Orders * Chapter 12: A History of Violence * Chapter 13: Into the Mines * Chapter 14: The Sand and the Fury * Chapter 15: Once Upon a Time in the Cinderlands * Chapter 16: The Gunslinger * Chapter 17: Everything's Coming up Lotuses * Chapter 18: The Book Thieves * Chapter 19: A Mirage in the Desert * Chapter 20: The Three Sages * Chapter 21: Mushin's Army * Chapter 22: Wings of Mushin, Silver and Gold * Chapter 23: The Problem with Ploggles * Chapter 24: Lighting the Fire * Chapter 25: An Overabundance of Spirits * Chapter 26: The Mu Family * Chapter 27: Sacrifices Must Be Made * Chapter 28: The Cost of War * Chapter 29: Shadows of the Past * Chapter 30: The Traitor Returns * Chapter 31: The Wisdom of Wolves * Chapter 32: To Build a Compass * Chapter 33: Through the Eye of the Needle * Chapter 34: The Enemy of My Enemy * Chapter 35: The Blood of Mushin * Chapter 36: Rags and Riches * Chapter 37: Masks of Bone * Chapter 38: The Gun, the Sword, and the Fan * Chapter 39: The Wings of Mushin * Chapter 40: The Tomb and the Traitor * Chapter 41: Reunions and Revelations Act III: The Beast Within * Chapter 1: The Fall of Brightstone Village * Chapter 2: A link to the Past and Present * Chapter 3: The Great Escape * Chapter 4: A Quest Rekindled * Chapter 5: The Skyward Path * Chapter 6: Blood of the Wolf * Chapter 7: Bark At The Moon * Chapter 8: Right Under Our Noses * Chapter 9: And Now For Something Completely Different * Chapter 10: A Pig in a Poke * Chapter 11: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing * Chapter 12: Professional Courtesy * Chapter 13: The Commander's Shadow * Chapter 14: Plogging Along * Chapter 15: Beware The Snapjaw * Chapter 16: The Highland Necropolis * Chapter 17: Strange Aeons * Chapter 18: Sins Of The Past * Chapter 19: What The Soldier Saw * Chapter 20: Rise of The Four Guardians Category:Story Quests